Stellar Omega
by GypsyTardis
Summary: The 11th Doctor and an OC figuring out how to save the universe from The Eleven and the Hand of the Omega. There will be some romance. Crappy Summary, sorry.


I haven't written a fanfiction since my N'sync days, so please forgive me. I wanted to post a little preview of something I was considering working on if there was interest. So let me know what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the Doctor Who universe. Just my own Katelyn.

Chapter 1

Cape Canaveral, FL September 2016

I was walking through the Saturn V Rocket museum making sure that all the visitors were truly gone for the day when I though I heard footsteps walking towards the theater's entrance. There is always at least one that likes to linger to look around after hours and I always get the good graces of kicking them out.

"Hello? I'm sorry but the museum is closed, you'll have to come back tomorrow." I called out as I rounded the corner in front of the theater. "Hello?"

And then I saw him. He was a tall, lanky man with an odd jacket on, considering the weather here in Florida. He was staring at the moon rock exhibit, then he reached in his pocket and pulled out something that made weird noises.

I began walking closer to him, "I'm sorry sir, but we are closed. I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"Odd. Very Odd." He said as he moved his device back and forth over the display. "Do you why this is odd?"

"Because there is a strange man in a coat in a closed museum using whatever that is on that moon rock?" I responded in a sarcastic southern draw.

This caused him to look at me and I could finally see his face. Square Jaw, high cheekbones, floppy brown hair, and these greenish almost hazel eyes that looked like were older than the man in front of me. Hmm. He's kinda cute. Once I reigned my thoughts back in I realized that he too was staring at me, but he had a grin on his face and then he spoke.

"Hmm. Witty. Tell me, where are you from?" I could tell then, that he also had an accent. English from the sound of it.

"Georgia. And you're from England? Am I right?"

"No, not from there. Just spend a lot of time there. Georgia. Interesting. 'Makes me think of them there westerns with cowboys'" As he did an awful impression of a southern twang I couldn't help but laugh. He laughed with me and then stuck out his hand, "I'm the Doctor."

Without even thinking my hand reached for his and shook it, "Katelyn. So are you gonna answer my question as to why you are in the museum after hours? I could have you arrested you know."

"Ah, well there is something not quite right around here, and I was lead this this rock here. And it's odd because it's not from the moon. It's from Gallifrey." He grew quieter as he spoke.

"I'm not sure exactly where that is, but you're saying that NASA doesn't know a moon rock when they see one?"

"They only know what their technology tells them. It's actually a bit of machine mixed with moon rock. A bit of a nasty machine that I thought I had seen the last of. It was a part of a stellar manipulator." I could tell that this wasn't something good, and rather than thinking this guy was off his rocker, I believed him.

"It manipulates stars? How can something do that? Stars are huge."

"It was used on my planet to speed up or slow down the life cycle of stars, generally used to make stars go Supernova. That's where we get energy to power our Tardises. Hmm, or should it be Tardi?" He spoke casually like what he said was part of everyday conversation while still looking at the object like it was going to do something.

"Alright, I think I believe you even though you sound like a madman. How do you know all this?" Please don't say you're an alien.

"I'm a Time Lord from Gallifrey, and I travel through time and space in my Tardis and it is powered by a Supernova." And as he said this is stood up and put his hands on his lapels of his coat in pride and did not notice me walking as fast as I could away from him. "Where are you off to?"

"Look Doctor, I can believe that that piece of rock isn't a rock from the moon, and maybe even believe that it was once a piece of a star destroyer. But you just told me you are an alien that has a time machine. That's a little much, and I think you need some professional help. I'm just going to call and get you some help is all." I spoke while trying to make it to the administration office on the other side of the building with him following quickly in my step.

"I can show you." I slowed down. "The time and space part, and my Tardis. I just need your help first. I need to find out where the rest of the manipulator is. It can't get into the wrong hands again." He reasoned.

I stopped and then turned around to face him. He had his hands out in front of him as if he wasn't sure what to do with them. I stepped forward closer to him eyeing him curiously. He looked normal, maybe slightly insane, but for the most part normal.

"Alright Doctor. I'll help you out. Partly because I'm curious and partly because if you crazy I can't leave you alone in this place."

"Splendid! I never said I was madman. Right, so is there a cataloguing room around here for all the acquisitions into the museum?" He clapped his hands together and began to look around.

"In the basement, but I don't have access to that room." I said disappointed.

He pulled out his flashlight looking thing he was using on the rock and smiled. "You just lead the way Katelyn, we have all the access we need right here."


End file.
